


up all night but you're the morning

by ghostlybooks (skeletondreams)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Clary Fray, Meet-Cute, POV Clary Fray, Rated T for language, Sleepiness, Tired Clary Fray, idk what izzy's sexuality in this is but it's not straight, let her take a nap, like me, magnus and alec are mentioned but not enough to tag, she's so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondreams/pseuds/ghostlybooks
Summary: Clary stayed up all night to finish a painting for a buyer. Someone named Isabelle Lightwood.[note: this was previously under the username “ghostinthebook”, I am the author and the work is still the same, it’s now just under a different account.]





	up all night but you're the morning

**Author's Note:**

> so, i accidentally stayed up all night? instead of taking a nap or something, i projected everything onto Clary. i'm tired. also sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense. i also finally figured out how to put italics in the fic lol. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clary was so tired.

She had stayed up the whole night long, trying to finish her painting. She did it, it was done, but now she felt like she could fall asleep standing up, if the room was quiet enough. Her eyes were already half-closed, and the wall behind her back was supporting her, and-

She jerked herself back awake.

There wasn’t time to fall asleep now, she thought. She had to make sure the painting was _perfect_, and deliver it from her house to the buyer’s house.

While she pretended she wasn’t half-asleep, she checked over the painting, making sure every detail was the way she wanted it. Even though she wasn’t a hundred percent satisfied, she knew that it was something that she could never be, completely. There would always be something to fix, so the best she could do was decide that this was, well, the best she could do right now. Which was what she did decide.

She sat down as she opened her phone to look at the address.

Then she stood up, knowing that if she went on her phone, sitting down, she would definitely fall asleep.

The address wasn’t far away, but she didn’t trust herself to drive like this. At best, it would be unnecessarily dangerous, and at worst, she’d get in an accident because she fell asleep on the road. Neither sounding appealing.

She called up Simon, hoping he was already awake.

“Hey Si,” she said, once he answered the phone. He replied in a just-woke-up-but-not-super-tired voice, so Clary hoped he was awake enough to drive her. 

After a short conversation, they determined that he was. He said he would head right over.

As she waited, she tried to remember the specifics of the order, to make sure it was absolutely ready. The buyer, a woman named Isabelle Lightwood, had bought the painting for… her brother-in-law’s birthday? Which wasn’t for a few more weeks, apparently, but she wanted the painting the moment it was done. Since she had used her acrylic paints, and not oil paints, the drying time was quicker, so she didn’t have time for a nap before it was done drying (of course, theoretically, she did, but while it was drying she had made herself a smoothie, which took way too long but was super yummy so she certainly wasn’t complaining).

Simon knocked on the door. Clary, before she could almost fall asleep where she stood _again_, went over to the door and opened it.

“Hey Clary,” he said, walking in, and speaking again once he saw the painting. “Oh, that’s a good one. Did you finish it last night?” he asked.

Clary shook her head. “Stayed up all night, finished about,” she looked at her phone to get the time, “an hour ago? Give or take,” she said, shrugging.

Simon looked both surprised and not surprised at the same time, if that was possible.

“Let’s get this in the car,” he said after a second, turning around to grab the painting. The canvas wasn’t that big, so it wasn’t hard to fit it in the back of the van. Clary followed, sitting in the… seat that’s not the driver’s seat but it’s in the front.

What the fuck was it called again?

Clary was too tired to even ask.

Simon sat in the driver’s seat, put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. It was a little warm out, so he turned on the air conditioning, not at full blast but enough to feel it.

Clary put her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes for just a second, just a second to rest, and-

She woke up to Simon parking the car in front of someone’s house.

“This is the address you sent me,” Simon said, taking his seatbelt off and stretching.

“Shit,” Clary said softly, almost whispering. She just woke up, and now she has to deal with a buyer (who she had never met in person, by the way, just through email), and _wow_, the sun was bright.

She got the painting out of the back, relieved that nothing got accidentally messed up in the less-than-ideal transport of it. She held it as she walked towards the house, trying to remember if the buyer had already paid or if she were going to pay after getting the painting.

She’s pretty sure she had already paid, and if not… 

Well, she had her email. Wouldn’t be the end of the world. It was a good month for Clary in terms of sales, so one late payment wouldn’t break her. She thanked the stars in the, unfortunately, _morning_ sky for that, knowing she was lucky.

As she knocked on the door, she wondered what Isabelle would look like. She had no idea how old she was, what her eye color was, if she was pretty-

Isabelle opened the door.

Clary stared for a second (hopefully not in a creepy way), taking in this beautiful woman’s appearance.

She looked to be about Clary’s age, a little bit taller, with dark hair and eyes. Clary would have silently remarked to herself more on Isabelle’s looks, but it all the compliments she could think of led down the same path.

She was gorgeous.

“Wow, you’re gorgeous,” Clary whispered, not even fully realizing she was talking out loud until Isabelle slightly raised her eyebrows. She said the next sentence out in a rush, hoping that the other, beautiful woman would forget what she said.

“My name is Clary Fray, I believe you ordered a painting from me?” Clary said, holding out the painting in question.

Isabelle’s face lit up (wow, she was pretty) as she looked at it.

“That looks amazing, thank you so much! My brother-in-law will definitely like this,” she said, grabbing the painting once Clary offered it. She backed into the house a bit, then motioned to Clary to follow her.

“C’mon in, it’s hot outside, do you want some water?” Isabelle asked. Clary took a second to think about whether this was a good idea or not (it really wasn’t, but she was tired and gay), then decided to follow her into the house.

All else fails, Simon’s still outside, so at least there was that, Clary thought.

Isabelle put the painting down on the table and handed Clary a bottle of water.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Clary said (she wasn’t too tired to use her manners).

She laughed softly. “Call me Izzy,” she said.

“Well, then,” Clary corrected. “Thank you, Izzy.”

After a second of them just staring at each other (wait, does Izzy like girls too?), Izzy spoke.

“I guess I should be thanking you, since you exceeded my expectations with a wonderful painting, and all that,” she said.

“Oh,” Clary said. “A good way to thank me would be giving me your number,” she said, without thinking, and immediately after clamped a hand over her mouth.

Fuck, did she just say that out loud?

Izzy, thankfully, just laughed. And not in a mean-spirited way, in a that-was-a-bit-shocking way. At least Clary hoped that’s how she meant it.

“Clary,” Izzy said (wow, Clary liked the way Izzy said her name), “You’re adorable. Here’s my number,” and Izzy told her, her number as Clary entered it into her phone.

She hoped that Izzy noticed her phone case with the very unsubtle lesbian pride flag on it. So that there wasn’t any misunderstanding.

They talked for a little bit longer (Clary texted Simon so that he knew she was okay), and it was lovely, it really was, but-

Clary needed a nap.

So, they hugged, made a plan for later in the week (that Clary made sure to write down, so that her very tired brain wouldn’t forget), and she went back to Simon’s van.

“It went well?” Simon asked, putting his phone away and grabbing his keys.

“Really well,” Clary said.

She went home and finally took a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> a few weeks later, clizzy totally went to Magnus's birthday party as girlfriends. hope y'all liked it!!!!!!


End file.
